Carlos Casanova
Cassanova — first book seen in: Claimed by Shadow Introduction Casanova is a vampire that is a host to an incubus. He isn't the historical Casanova, but his incubus once possessed the man, so he adopted the name. He was one Tony's senior vampires, in charge of the Decadent Dreams spa. In the beginning of the series, Tony left him in charge of his Las Vegas operations including Dante's Casino, when he recently disappeared.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 This is the place where Cassandra Palmer later resides. About Species * Vampire, Incubus possessed * Demon/vampire hybrid Powers & Abilities * Seduction * His demon sense could hear ghosts. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Occupation * Manages Decadent Dreams spa. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Recently taken over temporary control on this coast. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Manages Dante's Casino in Las Vegas. Physical Description * Shoulder-length chestnut hair, which fell in perfect waves without any obvious artifice * Whiskey-colored brown eyes * Dressed in a raw silk suit in a rich brown''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Love Interests * Family / Connections *Maker: Tony *Boss: Mircea Basarab Other Details *Only people beside him to know who John Pritkin really is are Cassie and Caleb. * Would love to redecorate Dante's Casino ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Mircea ordered hime to help Cassandra Palmer. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Biography He was originally from a Spanish family of good background and no money. He was changed into a vampire, and then shortly thereafter, reached an agreement with an incubs who possessed him and taught him strategies for getting ahead. Since said incubus had once also possessed the historical Casanova, Carlos took the man's name as his own, hoping it would help his rise in the vampire world (as they are as swayed by fame as anyone else). His incubus hadn't realized until he had already possessed the attractive Spanish don that he'd actually took up residence in a baby vampire—one too young to know how to evict him. The two reached an understanding. The centuries of practice Casanova had in seduction helped the vampire feed easily, and having a body that wouldn't age and die on him suited Casanova. When Tony decided to organize the incubi of the States into a moneymaking deal for him, Casanova was chosen to run it. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Dante's Casino * Decadent Dreams * Rian * Cassandra Palmer * Mircea Basarab * Tony * Graeae * Incubus * Augustine * Alphonse * Headliners * Zombie Elvis * Zombies * Bokors * Necromancers * War Mages * Chavez * Randy Events Throughout the Series This secton may have spoilers, don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet if you want to avoid spoilers. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". Claimed by Shadow Cassie tries to bargain with him to give her Tony's location—but he won't cross Tony, he wouldn't be safe anywhere. He'll sit it out on the sidelines, waiting to see who won. When trying to seduce her with his Incubus powers, he bumps into a Duthracht Geis—like a giant "keep-off" sign. He then explains to her what a Geis is and what this particular one does. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Casanova helps Cassie and Pritkin escape the War Mages sent by the Silver Circle, vie a hidden corridor. He had Chavez waiting for them with a car.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 He helps Cassie and Kit Marlowe evade the War Mages at Headliners by sending the Graeae as a diversion. The bucket of bloody entrails that they brought as a gift to Cassie for becoming the new Pythia sets Zombie Elvis, he yells for the Bokors. Chaos and battle ensues. Embrace the Night Curse the Dawn Hunt the Moon Tempt the Stars Reap the Wind Ride the Storm Quotes : Old Saying: "the only difference between Don Juan and Casanova, the world's two greatest lovers, was that when Don Juan ended relationships, the women hated him, and when Casanova left, they still adored him." — Cassie remembers it. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 : "Did you really expect me to lie? I may serve two masters, Cassie, but I try to do it well.” — Casanova Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 See Also * Incubus * Demons * Dante's Casino * Magic Mirrors Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited ,or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Incubus and Succubus Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Mixed Species Category:Dante's Casino